


Safe With Me

by Meowrail4ever



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Characters and relationships to be added, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowrail4ever/pseuds/Meowrail4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Jake Escape Past Relationships To Start New Ones? Or Will He Fall Back To His Own Personal Hell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe With Me

**Author's Note:**

> :33 This is an alternate universe where sburb and sgrub never happened and trolls and humans live together.Dirk and Jake are 20 while John and Dave are 16

**Dirk's POV**

"Should I peter him?",races through your mind while your bro stares at you.So heres the problem: your heart races each time you think about Jake and tonight you plan on to go drinking celebrating your lil'bro's and his boyfriend's 1 year anniversary and here you thought that he didn't have it in him.

 

"Just call him already!", the lil'shit yelled,throwing Cal at you,"And keep the fucking puppet to your self!". Smirking, you switch on AR and start pesterin' Jake.

 

 **timaeusTestified** (TT)  _started pestering **golgothasTerror**_ (GT) at 3:00

TT: Yo,English.

GT: Hello, dirk! Whats addil?

TT: Just wanted to invite a fellow maiden drinking with the bros

GT: You mean dave and john! definitely!

TT: Then I will pick up your english ass at 7

GT: I'll be waiting strider!goodbye!

TT: Bye,broman!

GT: What!!!!

 **timaeusTestified** (TT) _ceased pestering **golgothasTerror**_ (GT) at 4:00

GT: Bullocks!

 

You noticed that its only 4 so you start working on Sebastian to pass the time.Your alarm starts ringing by 6 and hell does time go fast when your working.Striding your way to the bathroom,you start the shower.What are  _you_ looking at?A Striders got to look perfect.

**Dave's POV**

You woke up to the mornin- who are you kidding its 2- to find Cal staring at you.Startled, you nearly sliced it into bits,but you know what happened time last time you did that so you don't.Signing you adjust your ironically awesome shades,do your morning ritual and pick up Cal with your thumb and index finger.You stop outside your Bro's room and see him moping bout someting.Boy,do you know what this is about!You,your 1 year boyfriend and Dirkwere going out drinking and he just didn't have the balls to invite his crush(even though he doesn't know it yet).

Smirking,you yell out to him,"just call him already!".Remebering that you were holding Cal you tossed it to him,"And keep the fucking puppet to your self!".After munching through a bag of dorritos  and a bottle of Aj,you go take a shower 'cause you know that the guy is gonna take all evening to look perfect.A Striders always gotta be ready.

 

_(Time skip bought to you by Karkat MOVE THE FUCK ON ALREADY!)_

**Jake's POV**

You're just excited to meet dirk!While you're waiting for the Strider,as usual, is *IRONICALLY LATE*.But yauzaa was he hot! You could definitely  see yourself in his pants and his well toned-WAIT NO I am NOT following  _that_ train of thought!

"Swooning just by the sight of me,huh.English?"

Your face is now a bright red tomato and you can hear his signature smirk just through his voice.

"W-whatever strider just lead me to the club!"Bullocks!Now hes got me stuttering. 

"Yes,my lady.Whatever you say."He said, kissing your hand like a true gentleman.You didn't know that your blush could get darker,but apparently it can.

 

~ _An awkward car ride later~_

Dirk held your hand hand the _whole_ ride and continued to do so while entering the club and searching for Dave and John.Somehow you managed to slip his iron grip to the Loo.You were washing your face when you heard someone say,"Jake?".

 _No,it can't be!_ you thought as you recognized that voice.Dread started to fill your mind as you turned back and your eyes widened to see _him .N-No way! Not-t C-Captor!_

 

**Author's Note:**

> :33 This is mew furst fanfic so go easy on mew. and ac is not sure if ac will continue so comment weather mew should o or not! as AC does not know how TT or GT act mew has typed what mew think they act as! AC knows that this is is short but enjoy!


End file.
